


Lace 'Em Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [115]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward likes Winry’s new piece of lingerie.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Wait, let me close my eyes for a few seconds, and imagine me owning anything to do with this fandom.  Mmmmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace 'Em Up

Edward swallowed hard, thinking his eyes were going to pop out of his head at the sight. “W-what are you wearing?” He flushed at the sound of his own voice, squeaky and high, but managed to keep from glancing away in embarrassment. 

Winry wriggled her shoulders, tugging at the fabric covering her breasts. “What?” The look she gave him was distracted, at least at first, then her eyes narrowed sharply. “Ed!”

“What?” he yipped, throwing up a protective arm, but relaxing when she didn’t move. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Frowning, Winry folded her arms, not realizing what it did to her body. 

“You’re…you…” Edward waved a hand at her, left speechless by the way her body was…so…how in the hell had she gotten it like that? Naturally curvy, Winry had a gorgeous figure. Even Edward, when at his most hormonally stunted, had realized that. But now, with that pretty sheath of fabric just covering her breasts and sweeping down her torso, encasing it red and black, her figure had gone from gorgeous to stunning. Her breasts looked huge – well, in a really good way, Edward thought, though even he knew better than to just blurt that out – and her waist was cinched in tight right above her hips. He’d heard men describing women with hourglass figures, and even had seen some of them draw that description in the air, but never had he ever expected to see Winry, his Winry, nipped and tucked and looking like some girl out of a magazine. 

“You’re drooling,” Winry told him dryly, tugging at the bottom of the corset. 

Edward crossed the room in two strides, taking her hands and holding them away from her body. He wanted to say something suave and sexy, but all he could do was kiss her, hard enough their teeth clicked together. Pulling back with a gasp, he said, “Bed. Now.” 

Winry twisted, trying to reach the lacings. “You’ll have to help me with the corset.”

“Nuh uh.” Shaking his head, Edward scooped her up, making her squeal. “That thing’s staying on ‘til afterward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comment_Fic prompt, "Any/any, corsets".


End file.
